


warm hands

by evanescentdawn



Series: cas&jack [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Jack misses his mother.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: cas&jack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	warm hands

“Castiel?”

“Yes, Jack?” Castiel turns around immediately, attentive, his eyes restless (as if he’s looking for any danger).

Jack’s heart clenches.

“I miss her,” Jack confesses, raspy, breathing through the glass shards in his lungs. “Miss her _so_ much.”

Castiel face drops, looking so sad and Jack can’t handle it. His eyes burn, chest heaving as he breaks into sobs.

Castiel drops to his knees and wraps him in arms. “I know.” He says, so soft and quiet. Sad. “I know.” _Me too._

“…can you…” It’s hard to talk through his tears.

“I’m here, I got you,” Castiel whispers, as his hand runs down and up to his back. “Slowly… you don’t have to speak now.”

Jack clenches Castiel tighter and buries his face further into Castiel’s neck and finds his words.

His voice is so quiet, muffled by Castiel’s coat. “She, my mother… what was she like?” 

Castiel moves back for a moment and looks at his eyes, so warm and understanding. Then he pulls him again into his arms and tells him _everything_.


End file.
